The nonverbal behavior of a speaker and one or more listeners can give clues about how engaging the communication is between the participants. For example, being able to detect gestures, postures, nodding and/or shaking of head in agreement or disagreement, or the subconscious changes in the body language can be a very helpful input to a system, which, in turn, can give appropriate feedback to the speaker or listener(s) for improving the communication productivity.
There are very few systems to measure the quantitative index of conversation engagement between one or more listeners and the speaker in real-time. In addition, there is a lack of systems, which provides feedback to the speaker and/or listeners in real-time to improve the communication productivity based on engagement index.